


Life Unexpected

by itabitaboo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itabitaboo/pseuds/itabitaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have gone away to college with their friends. Though their different feelings have always been present, this new change of scenery has inspired them to change the way that they all handle these feelings. How will they each cope with their emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sakura's Plot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was the first fanfic I ever wrote! I have rewritten/revamped it though, so it's a different version of the original. It will be updated weekly on Sundays, if I can even stick to an update schedule -__-

Sakura is likely the sweetest scary person I have ever known. She's very controlling and keeps a good grip on everything in her life, even my... well... you know. How that came about is sort of... odd. I thought that it would be okay when we first started sleeping together. It's not like I can't get anyone else though. There are plenty of opportunities all around me—it seems like girls are throwing themselves at me left and right sometimes—but I never really preferred doing that sort of thing with a lot of different people I hardly knew. Because of that, I often found myself sleeping only with friends or people I'd become moderately acquainted with first. I didn't mind having more than one partner, as long as they were someone I knew and trusted. But, somehow, I ended up convincing myself to only sleep with Sakura. Actually, no. Sleep is too personal. I, somehow, convinced myself to _pretend_  I was sleeping with Sakura. In reality, I'm only fucking her and I'm not really enjoying it either.

I also, somehow, managed to completely ignore the fact that she actually  _likes_  me. Now, that's a feat, since it's almost impossible to miss when she's always looking at me with puddles of goo in her eyes. But I just pawn it off as a friendly stare, even when I know it's not that simple. I guess I like to keep myself in denial and avoid the situation, even though it's become a huge problem now. But I tell myself that we're only fucking, right? And she knows that... right?

Well, regardless, I keep fucking her, letting her stay the night to cuddle me, and acting like I sort of even like it because I actually want to keep up this fake, secret relationship that we have going, as deranged as it is.

Ah, there's a key word. Secret. I keep trying to tell her to be more careful and make sure that she's keeping us a secret, but she just keeps telling me that she doesn't care if everyone knows. Damn Sakura. She needs to get herself together. This may all seem really harsh and insensitive to her feelings, but don't get me wrong. We're friends and I love her and I really care about her, but she just keeps giving me those googly eyes when everyone is right there all around us and  _staring_. I mean, this is my _life_ we're talking about here! Couldn't she stand to be a little less obvious about things? But no matter how much I try and remind her how important the secrecy is, she just doesn't care. _I_  actually  _do_  care though... or maybe I don't.

Maybe I don't always mind when she sits too close or whispers something seductive in my ear. Maybe I don't mind when I see everyone staring at us. Maybe I don't mind because I actually want  _him_  to see us too. Maybe I want to see him react. Maybe I want— No! What am I saying?  _He_ will never react the way that I want him to. He never does. And that's why maintaining this secret relationship, fucked up as it is for _both_ me and Sakura, is so important to me.

My "relationship" with Sakura is just as much of a fantasy for me as it is for her, except... for me, it has nothing to do with her. I spend my time pretending that maybe  _he_ would accidentally find out about us, and then he'd be jealous. Maybe he would even resent Sakura for taking me away from him. And then he would scheme in that awful way that those Uchihas scheme and find the perfect (and probably most torturous) way to get me away from her and keep me all to himself. I fantasize about him finding out about Sakura and I—as if everyone doesn't already know anyway, but whatever—and that he'd actually  _want_ me, that he'd want me the same way that I so desperately want him. Maybe he'd even be compelled to say he loved me. If only he loved me... but he doesn't, and that's why Sakura is so important.

He doesn't love me the way that I love him. We've been friends way too long for that. As long as I'm pretending to enjoy Sakura, though, I can pretend that he's secretly brooding over me. Well, he actually  _is_  always brooding, just not over me. I guess I should reword that. I can pretend he's _pining_  over me. Keeping up this relationship with Sakura, though, lets me have him in my fantasies. And in my fantasies, I can have him in many, many ways... if you know what I mean.

It's not like I absolutely hate sex with Sakura. That's not it at all. The sex is good, great even sometimes. It's just that my heart isn't in it, and that makes it worse than it really is. Once you get monogomous with someone, there's just no escaping that ever-approaching moment when a physical connection just isn't enough anymore. You want more, _need_ more, and fucking just doens't cut it any longer. The only reason the sex still even  _is_  good is because I imagine  _him_  there instead of Sakura.

At first, she helped me relieve my frustrations. I think what must have driven me to become monogomous with her in the first place what that I didn't like the idea of sleeping around anymore, even if I was never really a whore about it to begin with. I just... I guess I felt like being with one, single person would keep from feeling like an infidel. I mean, I know there are so many things wrong with that train of thought, but it doesn't really make a difference what I think. What I feel is what's driving me, and I felt mad crazy with lust when I first figured out my real feelings. And I also felt like I couldn't just sleep with whoever anymore, so I settled on Sakura for some reason. Maybe it was because she was one of the only ones who cared about me on more than just a friendly level. She would shower me with affection that my other fuck buddies just never really showed me, not that I ever minded that before.

But once she stopped being able to divert my desires away from him and onto herself, the sex became ridiculously mundane and unappealing. So, yeah, the sex was pretty fucking great between us at first, but that was when it was still between _us_. It stopped being between _us_ , though, and then it was between me and an imagined version of _him_. But I won't ever admit that to Sakura. It'd break her heart and, in turn, take away my much-needed fantasies. I mean, hoenstly, acting them out—in my head, of course, since I'll never actaually admit them to Sakura—is pretty much the only thing that keeps me from getting extremely frustrated and just fucking everything on two feet.

I just keep letting Sakura think that it's her I still make love to, even though I never actually made love to her in the first place and I still don't now. It's him. He's the one I'm with in my dreams, and he's the one I imagine when I'm fucking Sakura in reality. It's always been him, and it might always be. It's those deep, dark eyes that I imagine burning into me. I think about how silky and mesmerizing his voice would be, how enticing his pillow talk would sound as it was whispered gently against my ear. I imagine how thrilling it would be if I could feel the contours of his perfectly toned body or taste the flavor of his skin instead of having to indulge in the woman before me. And imagining all that puts me in a mood that Sakura could never induce, and it's his face that I think of when I'm about to lose myself completely. I imagine how hard my heart would pound if he kissed me and touched me and fucked me— No,  _made love_  to me. Ohhh, god. How fucking good it would feel to be with...

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed impatiently. "Have you heard a _single_ word I've said?"

"Umm...." The blond's cheeks reddened into a deep blush as his hand flew to nervously scratch the back of his messy locks. "Sorry, Sakura. I was... distracted."

He noticed, then, that the two of them were sitting all alone at a table. He glanced around at a few different faces in the crowded bar that was now buzzing with life. Last he remembered, it was still pretty dead and all of his friends had been there at the round table with him and Sakura too. There was Shikamaru to Naruto's left and Hinata to the other side of Shika. Then, to Hinata's left was Sakura and to Sakura's left was Neji. Then, to Naruto's right, between Neji and himself, was...

"Naruto!" Sakura very nearly yelled. "Seriously! Listen to me!"

"I'm really sorry," Naruto said quickly, blushing deeper. He actually did feel guilty for being so distracted. "Um... How many beers have I had?" he asked, wondering if he could blame it on that.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're still on your third. You've been on your third for forever. I  _was_  trying to talk to you but, apparently, I bored you half to death," she said exasperatedly. "I mean, seriously, Naruto. What the hell?" she added furstratedly. "I can't get your attention long enough to have a single conversation?"

Naruto offered a weak smile paired with his trademarked puppy dog eyes, asking her forgiveness. It was a look that she could never deny. Even when she was at her scariest, it always melted her heart. And Naruto was well aware of that fact.

"Alright," Sakura conceded, rolling her eyes but smiling nontheless. And Naruto's smile strengthened in return. "I'll start over," Sakura went on, "but you're only getting the short version. And this version is rather blunt this time around, so don't go giving me any puppy eyes or complaining if I embarrass you or hurt your feelings or something. I tried tact already, but you were too busy galloping off in la-la-land." She gave him a reprimanding look and Naruto nodded in an overly business-like manner, so much so that Sakura couldn't help but to giggle. "Alright, no, seriously," she added quickly though, trying to ease out of her amused frame of mind.

Naruto nodded again. "Seriously."

And then Sakura was right back to giggling. "Naruto!" she chided. "Stop doing that!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm being serious." But there was a grin on his face, showing her that he was, indeed, trying to be goofy.

As she tried to bite back her giggles, Naruto took to glancing around at their surroundings again, mostly looking over his shoulder. Sakura was able to stop laughing and become serious once more now that he was turned away, but that had her nerves kicking into gear instead. She chose to use the reprieve of Naruto not looking at her dead on wisely. If he was looking away like that, then he couldn't make her more nervous or else just cause her to start laughing again. So she decided to hurry up and just spit out what it was that she needed to say. But, first, she had to take a breath to calm her nerves so that her voice wouldn't crack or shake or anything. She had _just_ said all of this, and then some, mere minutes before, but she had been so nervous saying it then that she'd rambled on and on and on. Taking the time to try to get it out just right the first time had, apparently, caused Naruto to nearly doze right off to sleep. She wouldn't do that this time though. She'd just get it out there. Short and sweet. She was just about to finally speak when...

"Sakura?" Naruto turned back to his friend to see her mouth open. He realized when she closed it and raised an expectant and slightly annoyed brow at him that he must have just interrupted her. Well, he'd already made his bed, might as well lay in it too. "Where did everyone go?" he asked curiosly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "Wow, Naruto. You really did zone out, didn't you?" She turned slightly in her chair and jabbed her thumb to gesture off somewhere behind her and said, "They're over there. I asked you to come and sit with me so we could talk, remember?" She paused for a moment before adding, "Don't worry. They don't suspect we're sleeping together just because I asked to talk privately." That last sentence was injected with a bit of venom that Naruto could not miss, though he pretended to miss it anyway.

He just smiled at her, aready knowing that she didn't much like keeping them secret and that the topic always made her a bit bitter. But it wasn't Naruto's fault that things had to be this way. Well, it was, but Sakura just didn't understand why the secret was so important to him and he couldn't explain himself either. But without that secret... well... Naruto would just be downright depressed, he supposed. It was the only way that he could really cope with his unrequited love because it was the only way that he knew how. Ever since he'd discovered his feelings and their intensity, he'd started looking to Sakura for an escape. She was all he knew when it came to dealing with these feelings. He couldn't very well just give that up now, and he certainly couldn't change what he'd now been feeling for over a year.

He followed the line that her thumb was making to the back of a familiar head of hair. It was Kiba's head, and it was connected to his uncontrollably shaking shoulders. He was laughing as hysterically as he always did when you got a few beers in him. Naruto leaned to the side a little bit to catch a glimpse of everyone else at the table far on the other side of the bar. None of them seemed to really care what he and Sakura were off doing. Good, then they didn't suspect anything.

He shifted his gaze and saw dark, imploring eyes staring straight at him, causing his heart to catch in his throat. Those eyes... That look... Oh... Oh, shit... Did... Did  _Sasuke_  suspect something? He was the only one looking even remotely interested in what was happening between Naruto and Sakura. But would that really even be so bad? Wasn't that sort of exactly what Naruto really wanted? Wasn't this the very core of his fantasies? Oh, god. What was he thinking? Of course it would be bad if Sasuke suspected something! It was a whole other thing when the  _real, live_ Sasuke found out about him and Sakura. Y'know, the one who  _wasn't_ carved from a fantasy, the one who _would not_ come storming across the bar in a fit of possesiveness and jealousy, the one who would not react _nowhere near_ the way that Naruto wanted to see him to react. The most realistic outcome from Sasuke figuring things out would be that Sasuke wouldn't even give two shits, but he  _would_ tell the others about it. And if he told the others, then Naruto's fantasy would be ripped from him.

If everyone knew outright that Naruto and Sakura were seeing each other this way, then they'd expect the two to start dating officially, especially since her crush on Naruto was no secret amongst the group. But Naruto wouldn't be able to agree to that, and then his friends would judge and reprimand him for using Sakura so easily that way. And they'd have a right to do exactly that, becayse he _was_ being cruel using her like this. But a bit of justified backlash wasn't what Naruto really dreaded should he and Sakura be found out. It was the fact that, to be able to redeem his noble quality in his friends' eyes and Sakura's too, he'd either need to be with her or cut it off. And he simply could not cut it off.

Or maybe that was exactly what he needed to do. Maybe he needed a new person to use and abuse, someone not so important to him, someone not so close to his heart, someone who would be vastly less invested. His friends wouldn't scoff at that, right? If he was just honest about the nature of the realtionship and the other party agreed, then they would have nothing to chastise. But that was a complicated notion, and Naruto didn't really want to entertain an idea like that right now. And to avoid all of those things, Naruto needed to continue to keep this entire thing secret, which meant that Sasuke, of all people, had to stay in the dark. He was smart and cunning and extremely perceptive, not unlike Shika or Neji. But, completely unlike Shika and Neji, he was also the only one who knew Naruto so well. He could read the blond from a mile away if Naruto wasn't careful about what he said and did, and that was what made him so much more of a threat than anyone else.

Even if he was sometimes a blundering idiot, and not ashamed to admit it, Naruto was quite adept at manipulation. He understood quite well how to mold humans, thanks to his less than ideal chilhood. In short, he had been forced to learn how to work people. If he hadn't, he never would have survived. It was this attribute that allowed him to fake a platonic relationship between him and Sakura, even if she didn't try at all, and it was this attribute that allowed him to, somehow, pull the wool over Shika and Neji's eyes. It was no easy task to fool them, but Naruto's charm worked wonders against even their acute senses and sharp wits. The only person who Naruto ever faltered against was Sasuke, the one person who could seemingly see straight through him and, thus, right into his truest intentions. Sasuke didn't look often though. Naruto just supposed that such was because he didn't really care, but that didn't offend Naruto or anything. Sasuke was just a very solitary type of guy, always had been. Even if he and Naruto were best friends, closer than anyone in the group on some levels, Sasuke stayed steadfastly independent. Naruto feared, though, that if Sasuke's curiosity was peaked, then he would start gazing right through Naruto's soul and see everything. So, no matter what the part of Naruto's head that controlled his fantasies said, Sasuke could  _not_ get suspicious.

But, shit! There he was, sitting over there looking at Naruto and seeming all curious and interested in what was happening! He was suspicious! He was  _so_  suspicious, and Naruto was  _so_ screwed.

No. No, no, no, no, no! No, Sasuke didn't suspect anything! At least that was what Naruto tried to convince himself to be belive. If he gave in to that defeated frame of mind now, then Naruto would really have no chance of getting his ass out of this. He needed to stay confident. He needed to be cool about it. And now that he calmed himself down, he began to realize that Sasuke was showing no signs that should make Naruto paranoid. It, more or less, looked like he was just looking for the sake of looking. Of course, Sasuke was a master at hiding himself too. But just like he had managed to see past Naruto's well-woven masks, Naruto had also learned to see past Sasuke's too. He could read Sasuke even when Sasuke was making it a point to be unreadable, which was often if not always. But, for now, Naruto decided that there was nothing to worry about.

All of this must have taken place in the span of but a couple of moments, but Naruto's mind had raced back and forth between so many things so quickly that he'd all but forgotten about Sakura completely. And then what Sasuke did next certainly did nothing to remind the blond of his current company. Sasuke brought his beer up to his lips and took a long drawl from it, and Naruto could feel his insides begin to flutter. He knew that his eyelids were growing noticably heavy with lust too. It was silly, getting so easily worked up by such a mundane act—Sasuke hadn't even done anything special, just casually taken a drink of his beer like any other normal human being—but Naruto's body didn't seem to care. It was reacting as if Sasuke was putting on some private show for him or something. Naruto knew that he had to, lest it get very awkward very fast, but he just couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from those lips. His tongue crept out to moisten his own lips without his permission. And then Sakura promptly punched him in the arm, breaking his trance abruptly.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, glaring at Sakura. It was a half-assed action, though, because he'd just forgotten her existence completely, so she was sort of entitled to punch him like that. Still, though, he was a bit annoyed with her, partly for the punch but mostly for breaking the stare.

He glanced back over at Sasuke, only to see that he had already looked away and was conversing with the others at the table. Naruto sighed. He knew that Sasuke was only faking because he hated idle conversation. So, then, why was he even doing it? He would probably find more interest in watching paint dry, which was why, Naruto rationalized, he'd even been staring over at Naruto and Sakura to begin with. It was, more than likely, out of sheer boredom. So why didn't he just keep watching them? Maybe Naruto had looked at him too seductively. Ah, shit! Maybe he'd made Sasuke uncomfortable! Damet! Naruto groaned out loud and plopped his head down on the table, forgetting Sakura yet again.  _I'm losing my mind_ , he thought. _I've got to fuck something._  Then, he smiled.  _Sakura_.

He raised his head to look up at Sakura, but she already knew what he was thinking with that mischievous grin plastered across his face. She was definitely tempted. But, instead, she took a sharp, steadying breath to stabilize her raging hormones and sternly said, "No." Naruto frowned at her and began to pout. "Listen to me," Sakura demanded, her expression growing increasingly pleading. And then Naruto thought about how he'd just completely disregarded her this entire time, and he felt really awful for being like that. So he nodded, completely focusing on her for the first time all night. She didn't bother to take another steadying breath this time, fearing that she'd just lose Naruto's attention yet again if she did. Instead, she just plunged right into it.

"I know you don't want to be with me. I'm well aware of that. I see the way you look at, well,  _him_. Don't talk!" she demanded, silencing Naruto when his mouth shot open to interject and carrying on quickly. "I know you must be confused and worried but it's okay, Naruto. I'm not mad at you. I will  _not_ , however, sleep with you anymore. Don't think that I'm stupid either. I've known for a really, really,  _really_ long time how you truly feel about me and about...  _him_. Shut up!" she said quickly as Naruto tried to interrupt again. "I've let this go on for too long though. I let you use me to play out your fantasies because I wanted you so badly myself. At first, I thought maybe things would change and you'd actually start making love to me, but then I realized that I just can't compare. I let it continue anyway, though, because I liked the sex. I'm not sorry that I used you because you used me too, and you're probably not sorry for that either. We both took an opportunity from the other and we probably shouldn't have done it, but it happened."

She paused to take a much-needed breath. And Naruto just sat there staring. Here was a moment for him to speak, to say those things he'd tried to interject and say... and, yet, he could say nothing.

"I see it plastered all over your face, Naruto," Sakura continued, talking with more haste. It was coming up to the really hard part to spit out and she was hoping that maybe building up some momentum would allow her to just blurt it out without her nerves getting the best of her. "You're thinking of _him_  when you're with me. You even moan  _his_  name sometimes, but I disregard it because I love you enough to let it go." Naruto's eyes widened exponentially and he began to fill with dread. "I love you enough to pretend it's my name," Sakura went on, even more hasty. "I also love you enough to understand that you love  _him,_  and I love you enough to help you. That's why I'm ending this right here and now.

"I will no longer facilitate your fantasies about—" Shit, this was the part. "—about—" Apparently that momentum wasn't really helping at all. She took a short breath and just blurted it out as quietly as she could without being drowned out by the crowd. "—about  _Sasuke_!" She and Naruto shared a momentary, wide-eyed expression before she forced down a hard gulp and then sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxing. God, that felt so much better. She could already feel that it would be so much easier to handle this situation now that she'd finally said the name and addressed the issue out loud. Well, it was easier for her anyway. Naruto was still stuck with that deer-in-headlights look on his face. She continued, though, more gently now that she felt like she could talk about this more freely, or at least without feeling like she was going to have an anxiety attack. "I know this whole thing is really weird but I care about you, so I have to tell you this." She paused, touched his hand gently, and softly said, "You're an idiot."

Naruto slowly came out of his initial shock to enter into anger, or at least to try. How dare she say those things to him?! How dare she... she... well... maybe...  _actually_... why shouldn't she? It was all true. _I know it is,_ he thought to himself. And so that anger that he'd tried to grip onto ebbed, what little of it had even ruffled up to begin with. There was no point in pretending it wasn't true. She'd heard him fucking moaning Sasuke's name for fuck's sake. _How_ had he let himself do that? He sighed, feeling almost relieved when he thought about things rationally. Sakura knows, so he might as well just let it out, right? Plus, would it be nice to actually have someone to talk to about all this? It's hard loving someone from afar. It's even harder loving your best friend while you're trying to deceive the one. All the while, not knowing what the hell to do in between.

Wait, Sakura just called him an idiot didn't she? "Idiot?" Naruto repeated. "Well, fuck, Sakura," he began begrudgingly. "You don't—"

"Stop," Sakura commanded, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. "I'm telling you something important, Naruto. Now just shut up for once in your life and listen." The nerves from entering this really uncharted territory still lingered, but she was more determined to help her friends than she was afraid of what might happen for trying. She was  _helping_ , right? Naruto stayed quiet, though he looked a bit indignant about it, so she went on. "There's a lot you don't see, probably because you're too busy being lost in your own fantasies." Naruto was about to speak out again, so she hurried on to talk over him. "Just use the rest of tonight to notice, okay? I mean, really  _look_ at Sasuke, alright? Don't fantasize. Just look at him."

"I look at him every day, Sakura," Naruto retorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do, Naruto, but if you pay attention to detail for once, then maybe you can stop being such an idiot for a second and see something else. You've never looked at him like I'm telling you to look at him tonight. Just pay attention, okay?" Naruto stared at her for a long moment but nodded skeptically in the end. "We're going back over there now, and you're going to pay close attention to Sasuke. I'm going to help you figure some things out, alright? And keep a clear mind for god's sake, Naruto. I'm trying to help you, so dont' go getting a boner or something."

Naruto blushed and began to splutter, feeling embarrassed at having something like that said so easily from Sakura, if only because it involved a boner for  _Sasuke_. "I— Y-You— Don't—"

"Naruto," Sakura groaned, looking completely out of the mood for this sort of thing. "Okay, I won't joke about it so openly yet. Just say you'll pay attention and try not to get distracted."

Naruto took a moment to compose himself. "Alright," he eventually said. He was still quite confused about what he was supposed to even be looking for, but he decided to just go with the flow anyway. That was his personality naturally in any case.

 _Focus_ , he told himself.  _Just focus. Don't let him cloud your mind. Stay in reality. Really see him, like Sakura said. Seeeeeee hiiiiim._ He couldn't help but laugh at himself, in the end, and Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes for the millionth time. But, again, there was a soft smile on her face. There would always be a soft spot in her heart for Naruto's smile.

"Focus, Naruto. Seriously," she insisted, perfectly mixing annoyance and concern into her tone without getting rid of that tiny smile. Naruto allowed himself a couple more chuckled before nodding his head and complying, silently promising to ward away all traces of amusement to focus.

They both got up, then, and Naruto followed Sakura back to the table, making sure not to look at Sasuke right away. He was trying to compose himself and forget about how much he wanted to kiss Sasuke, at least for the moment. Sakura retook her seat and Naruto retook his. No one really questioned their disappearance. They just welcomed the pair back into the group seamlessly, pulling them right back into the swing of things as if they'd never even left to begin with. Naruto stole a quick glance at Sasuke, only to see those deep eyes contemplating him. He couldn't hold back a smile, but he quickly pushed any remaining thoughts away.

_Focus._


	2. Friendship

It took a bit of time but Naruto was finally able to really relax back into the swing of things.Sakura took quick note of his demeanor and figured that he was finally ready. Now he would be able to see Sasuke the way that she wanted him to. As for Sasuke… well… he was perfectly tense and frantic behind that delicately placed facade.

 _He sure is good at hiding his emotions,_ Sakura thought. _He is an Uchiha, after all._

But Sakura knew Sasuke well, and she could see the stealthy glances he threw at Naruto. She could see the tiny smirks he let loose into his beer. She could see everything Sasuke was so good at hiding. She didn't dare try to prepare him the way she had prepared Naruto for this encounter. She needed him exactly as he was. She felt like a predator ready to pounce, and so she cleared her throat quietly and disregarded the nervous flutters in the pit of her stomach.

She planted on a friendly smile. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his face to look at his friend. "Yes, Sakura?"

She shifted her gaze momentarily to Naruto, who was staring at her, and then smiled devilishly. "How often do you jerk off?"

Sasuke's attitude didn't stray at all from the typical cool, calm, and collected mask he wore. He was pretty used to Sakura prying when she shouldn't, though she never really went  _that_  far. Sakura risked another glance at Naruto, silently signaling him to keep watching Sasuke. She loosed an exceptionally convincing laugh, even though her insides were churning with nerves.

"You know, whack it. How often? What to?" she pushed on.

Sasuke kept staring, unaffected by her very personal questions. By now, everyone had stopped their side conversations and was staring at Sasuke. He kept his composure, as was the way of an Uchiha. In fact, his lip even twitched into a small smirk. Sakura had expected Sasuke to react this way, but it still annoyed her and caused her eyes to slit into a slight glare.

" _Who_  do you jerk off to?" she pressed even further.

 _AHA,_  Sakura thought to herself. _There it is!_   _Sasuke gulped!_

It was something no one else in the group, other than Naruto, would notice. After all, the two were the only ones who could read Sasuke so well. Naruto could read him best though. That was, of course, when he wasn't lost in thought about screwing Sasuke into the ground, which wasn't very often at all.

 _Did you see it?_  she shouted in her head.  _There, Naruto!_

Sasuke shifted his gaze away and back so quickly that no one could really see where it went, except Sakura. She already knew where it was going.

_And there!_

Sasuke's nostrils flared ever so slightly. She felt a twinge of guilt at watching her friend squirm in front of her. Well… as much as an Uchiha  _can_ squirm anyway. But she was doing it for Naruto. Really, she was doing it for Sasuke too.

"Ohhhh come on, Suke," she whined like a child, trying to push that guilt away. She was actually getting a response, so she had to keep going with it. Pleased with her prize, she allowed her eyes to grow warmer toward her friend as she continued. "Let us in on the secrets of your sex life. You know all of ours." She ended that thought with a gentle smile.

She knew better than to think that warm and fuzzy would work on Sasuke Uchiha, but she thought to at least give it a try. Anything to keep him from completely wanting to rip her head off was worth the effort. Sakura, suddenly, couldn't see any indication of emotion anymore though. Sasuke deadpanned—like,  _really_ deadpanned—and that worried her. He had recomposed himself completely and beaten her in this game of wits. She had to wonder if Naruto had at least seen what little bit of reaction she had pried out of Sasuke. And if he did, did he interpret it correctly? Did he understand?

It was in the nature of an Uchiha to disregard all conversation below them, even if that conversation was among friends. So Sakura, and everyone else, had simply expected Sasuke to ignore her and let the night move onward without a hitch. He would never actually engage in that kind of conversation, especially not when it was brought to him in  _that_  manner. Everyone was sure of that. That was, of course, until he smiled, not even trying to conceal his amusement. The smile looked so genuine that it was actually scary.

"I'll tell you, Kuru," Sasuke said, the childish nickname from years ago rolling smoothly off his tongue. Sakura coudln't help but to become nervous again. She wasn't sure what to make of this reaction. Sasuke could be really unpredictable sometimes. "I'll tell you if you tell me," Sasuke continued.

He allowed a flick of his eyebrow to reveal even more amusement. Only Sasuke could make a smile appear so intimidating. Sakura tried desperately to maintain her challenging glare, but she just couldn't stop her gaze from slipping. She should have expected this from Sasuke. Those fucking Uchihas and they're sick games. But wasn't that, really, exactly what she was doing too, playing a sick game? So, in truth, wasn't it fair for Sasuke to prey back on her?

Sasuke continued, obviously pleased with his own prize, "I think your sex life is a lot more under wraps than you're letting on, don't you? Why don't you tell me who _you've_  been fucking?"

Naruto inhaled sharply, loud enough for everyone to turn their attention to him. Sakura tore her worried eyes from Sasuke's cold stare to look at Naruto, silently asking him to turn his attention to Sasuke again. She was going all in this time. She was going to get a real reaction from him and Naruto had better see it. She felt the courage well up inside of her and she suddenly said, with no reservation, "The same boy you've been dying to fuck for years."

She felt instant gratification as she received the reaction she had been trying for, but she also felt instant disgust for the means by which she obtained it. How could she manipulate her friend so terribly, even if she was only trying to help? Sure, Sasuke was a tough cookie, but she knew just know vulnerable he could be too. Even if he would never let it show, he had emotions too. She had just crossed a line she never wanted to cross under the pretense of helping her two closest friends, and she could only hope that it would be worth it in the end. If not, she would probably never be able to show her face to Sasuke again. But what else could she have done, get them in a room and force them to kiss? This was the only surefire way to get the stubborn Sasuke and ignorant Naruto to understand each other.

Sasuke lost himself for a moment and turned his head sharply to Naruto, who was gaping at Sakura. If Naruto had been looking, he would have seen Sasuke's smirk quickly switch to panic, but it was a glance that lasted only a short moment before Sasuke returned his eyes back to Sakura. Of course, when he did, he was recomposed, but she could just make out the disdain held beneath. Sasuke really was too good at this whole hiding his emotions thing. He stood abruptly from his chair, letting the action release a minute amount of the frustration he wouldn't let loose in his expression.

"I have my pick of fucks. I don't pounce pathetically on my friends," he said coolly and, yet, so venomously.

Sasuke's gaze was so fiercely stitched with anger and a sense of betrayal and even a bit of fear that it caused Sakura to grimace, as if she could hear him actually screaming a thousand awful things at her. Naruto could only notice that Sasuke hadn't denied Sakura's accusation. She  _did_  say the words boy and fuck in the same sentence and directed it right at Sasuke, but he wasn't even mad about that. He didn't care that she had just implied he was gay. Well, this was something that no one ever really questioned, to be honest. Everyone kind of mused that Sasuke might be at least a little the other direction, and that was cool with all of them, but they never really knew. Of course they didn't. Sasuke would never talk about his personal preference to anyone, not even Naruto. They had never asked and Sasuke had never told. This lack of denial was all the proof anyone needed, though, and no one would feel the desire to probe it any further, especially not if  _that_ was going to be the reaction they got.

"Now, if you don't mind," Sasuke continued, "I'll take my leave. Your little games are highly unappreciated. I don't know, nor do I care to know, what you're getting at, but all this talk of fucking has got me strangely in the mood." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think I'll go dial up one of those handy fucks for the night. Is that what you want to hear, Sakura?" He emptied his beer with a quick chug and set the bottle gently back down on the table, so gently that the sound seemed to resonate. "I take it you've got me covered," he said coldly to Sakura in reference to his tab.

When she gave no response, he sent her a very chilling smile. He didn't even glance at Naruto as he turned to walk away. Everyone watched the back of his head in stunned silence until it finally disappeared through the door. Naruto was flabbergasted at what had just happened while Sakura went through an emotional roller coaster. She wiped the look of shock off of her face and looked seriously at Naruto, and they shared a moment of understanding. They needed to talk. They both stood and bid their friends good bye, all of which questioned wildly at once about what had just happened. Neither Sakura nor Naruto answered a single question though. They simply gathered their things, left their money, and walked away. Neither of them spoke as they walked toward the parking lot where their cars would be parked just down the block. Naruto was lost in thought and Sakura in guilt. She felt terrible for doing that to Sasuke, but she  _had_  to do it. He just didn't understand yet. Actually, he probably understood all too well and was just plain pissed off. He had the right to be angry too. Finally, curiosity overtook guilt and she remembered why she had done it in the first place.

"Did you see anything new Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto was pulled out of thought by her question and stopped walking a few feet away from the entrance to the parking lot, prompting her to stop as well. He looked at her, furrowed his brows, and nodded in affirmation.

"But I don't understand. Why did you say that stuff? Well, I know  _why,_  but why? You really made him mad," Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto! That was the point!" Sakura said exasperattedly. She was getting really sick of explaining things to Naruto. But, despite her lack of patience at this point, she lowered her voice to normal speaking levels. "We both know that the best way, if not the  _only_ way, to see any of Sasuke's real intentions are to get him really emotional. And, seeing as his only real emotion is anger, I had to," Sakura defended. "Look, Naruto. If you didn't see anything, then you really are an idiot."

Naruto moved his brows into a glare. "He's my best friend, Sakura. I saw things," he retorted vaguely.

"Then why are we having this conversation?!" She returned to shouting at him with new exasperation. "I may have just sacrificed my friendship with Sasuke to make you see beyond what you  _want_  to see, and you're just sitting here questioning me!"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond with just as much vigor as Sakura, but then he realized he didn't really know what to say. So he just closed it again and pondered her words for a few very long moments. He expected her to just walk away or something, but she stayed and patiently, too patiently for the situation at hand, for him to say something. He looked around at his surroundings—at the cars in the parking lot, at the buildings all around them, at the people walking by, at the street light changing colors—and then looked at all of it again.

"You think he feels the same way about me?" he finally asked quietly, still staring off down the road. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in very genuine frustration. Was her best friend, the boy she had been mad about for years, really this thick?

"I think you need to go talk to him yourself. And while you're driving over there, think real hard about what you saw on his face tonight," she suggested. "Ask yourself if he was really angry or was he just scared? Then, ask yourself why. Why, Naruto? Why?" With that, she affectionately brought her hand to one of his shoulders and rubbed it gently. She lingered another moment before turning and walking to her car. Naruto watched her get in and pull up to stop beside him and roll down her window.

She looked up at him and said with a genuine giggle, "You know, they all probably think you and I are fucking right now. I think they suspect something." She, then, shifted her gaze away from him. "It looks like your fantasy has come to an end. You better start living in real life," she muttered quietly. She kept her eyes averted as they began to prickle with tears and something else that Naruto couldn't quite pin down. He cocked his head to the side to catch her attention and offered her a reassuring smile, which she accepted gratefully and returned.

He watched her tail lights disappear down the street for a long moment before turning to walk to his own car. He wasn't sure what to do with all this new information yet, but he was sure of one thing. He needed to see Sasuke. He needed to use this new tool of focus to really observe him some more. He needed to know. Did Sasuke—  _Could_  Sasuke love him too? Naruto didn't have a clue and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to have a clue, but he started his engine and drove anyway.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. New Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a little citrusy goodness at the end :) Serious boyXboy action is to come in the next and last chapter. If you don't like it, that's okay. Go away. If you're too young for it, that's not okay. Go away.
> 
> Floorplan Layout for Sasuke's apt:  
> i169.photobucket.com/albums/u226/RainbowsWorthRain/Fic-Related/LifeUnexFloorPlan_zps6e9855a3.png

"I just came to check on you," Naruto rehearsed quietly in the hall. He shook his head. "Too serious. I just came to check on you,  _teme_?" He shook his head again. "I just want to make sure you're okay...? Ughh, fuck no. That'll piss him off... I hope Sakura didn't offend you...? Nooo, he'll think I'm calling him weak." Naruto hung his head low in defeat.

' _Oh my god. I'm going to puke_ ,' he thought suddenly.' _What the fuck was I thinking? How did I even get here?_ '

A loud noise came from the other side of the door he currently stood before and he paused like a deer in headlights.

' _Shit! He might hear me out_ here!' The idea had, apparently, not crossed his mind. He took to repeating, "Oh shit!" in his head as he panicked until he eventually just held his breath in an attempt to be silent and listen intently. It took a few very long moments of utter silence before he was able to let that breath back out and relax his shoulders slightly. Sasuke obviously hadn't heard him yet at least.

' _Deep breath_ ,' he told himself. ' _Fucking relax, Naruto. It's not like you haven't been here a million times_.'

Sasuke was his best friend, after all. And as far as he knew, Naruto didn't have any idea what he and Sakura were even talking about at the bar. So what was Naruto so nervous for? Sasuke wasn't going to come at him guns bazing or anything. All Naruto had to do was calm down and breach the subject tenderly, carefully. He promptly facepalmed though. How exactly does one  _calmly_ breach the subject of having feelings for their best friend? Not only that, but Naruto was planning on asking about feelings in return. As if freaking Sasuke out with his own emotions wasn't enough, he was then going to also ask Sasuke to reveal his own feelings too.

But what was Naruto expecting? He had to wonder if there was even cause to ask in the first place. Beacuse if there was no hope for reciprocation, then there would be no reason to even reveal his own feelings either. And he had always felt like he'd known the answer that Sasuke would give. Sasuke was his best friend and  _only_ his best friend. Surely, if the raven had ever felt anything further, then he would have already brought that to Naruto's attention. That was his personality. When he wanted things, he went out and got them. And if he could'nt have them, he moved on to things that he could have without batting an eyelash.

So what was Naruto even here for, if he felt confident about what the outcome would be? Why was he putting their friendship on the line, just to get the same answer he'd been assuming he'd get for... well, shit...  _years_ now? What, just beacuse Sakura got a rise out of Sasuke Naruto suddenly had to go and assume things? That could have been anything back at the bar really. It could have had nothing to do with Naruto at all. He was literally putting his ass on the line for... well... what seemed like nothing at all, wasn't he? So... did that mean that, somewhere inside, there was a bright hope that Sasukek could and would return his feelings?

Yes, there had to be. Nothing else would put him at this door right now. And, truly, Naruto had always known this would happen. Ever since he'd been able to admit to himself that the things he felt for Sasuke were feelings of attraction that even eventually morphed into love, he'd known that he would need to hear the words from Sasuke's mouth. Whatever they may be—the ever-likely rejection or the minimal change of acceptance—Naruto needed to hear them come from Sasuke's lips. He had always needed to hear them. They were what held him back in life now, what drove him to use Sakura in such a base and selfish way. It was the silence between him and Sasuke, the silence that Naruto had forced all this time out of fear and uncertaintly, that shaped him into who he had become today. Because, yes, Sasuke was such an integral part of Naruto's life that he affected the blond's very being.

Naruto knew now that he wouldn't be walking away. He _couldn't_  walk away, not now, not when he was so close. Even if it was a stinging and humiliating rejection, he needed this moment to happen. And that was exactly why, despite claiming to have known Sasuke's response would be rejection all this time, Naruto had never been able to move on. He'd always been thinking and fantasizing about Sasuke. All this time, it had been Sasuke that Naruto wanted. If he had gotten a definitive answer, if his blind faith had been crushed properly, then Naruto could have moved on by now. He could have saved Sakura and himself a whole shit load of trouble.

Yes, this was necessary. It was just cowardice that made him want to make exucses for why he should turn and walk away now. And, really, confessing to your best friend and holding your breath for a confession back was scary business. It was terrfying.

A loud bang traveled into the hall from the apartment. ' _He won't think it's weird that I want to come over_.' Naruto told himself. ' _I come over all the fucking time._ ' There was a loud "fuck" growled from inside Sasuke's apartment. And that was when cogs began turning in Naruto's head.

"Wait," he whispered to himself in a moment of revelation. "He doesn't... have someone over... does he...?" Naruto's eyes widened with the realization that such was entirely possible. And it sounded like it was rather probable at the moment too, what with all that commotion inside and Sasuke's abnormally vocal state. Sasuke might actually have company, and not the kind to talk to either. "Oh my god," Naruto said loudly to himself and turned his back on the door to slump heavily into it. It was an automatic response that he didn't really register until after it had happened.

He began to panic as the realization that Sasuke was probably fucking someone on the other side of that door sank it. His chest grew heavy and his eyes stung momentarily. He had alwways known Sasuke had partners. He might be Sasuke Uchiha, but he still liked to fuck as much as any other guy. Whether those partners were men or women, not even Naruto really knew; but that didn't matter. None of it mattered. Naruto had always been abe to just ignore that little fact. Sasuke had sex with other people. So what? Naruto didn't care as long as he didn't have to see or hear it.  But now he was sort of hearing it, and he found that he _really_ cared.

Maybe his hopes had skyrocketed during his little time in the hall, because he felt like he was crashing down to rock bottom now. He hadn't even asked any questions yet but he felt like that was Sasuke's answer to them all. That was Naruto's rejection. But that was silly. How could Naruto expect Sasuke to remain celibate? What, was Sasuke supposed to just assume that Naruto was in love with him and become the virgin mary just to make Naruto happy? Of course not! Sasuke was allowed to fuck, just like Naruto was.

That didnt get rid of the ache in his chest, but it did keep Naruto from wallowing in self-pity. He composed himself slowly and decided that he would simply return tomorrow. He would just treat this like all the other sexual encounters that Sasuke had. He'd pretend he'd heard nothing. Then, he'd just forget. He'd let it slip out of his mind. After all, anything Sasuke did before comitting to Naruto, nott that he'd ever comit to Naruto, didn't count at all, right? So there was nothing to be upset about. Sasuke was just satisfying a basic need. Naruto did it all the time, and with Sakura to boot.

"S'fair," Naruto mumbled softly to himself. Then, "Tomorrow." He nodded his head surely and then the door suddenly flew open with a vengeance. He fell backwards onto Sasuke's floor with a loud thump and a groan of discomfort. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at Sasuke as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tomorrow what, dobe?" Sasuke asked, a bit colder than he had intended.

Naruto scrambled to his feet quickly. Sasuke had heard that? "Nothing," he replied anxiously. He tried to lean an arm against the door frame as nonchalantly as possible but missed and nearly fell back to the floor again. He forced the nervous lump in his throat down and smiled unconvincingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the failure. "The fuck do you want?"

Naruto took the stinging comment straight to heart and couldn't stop the pained expression from taking over his features. He felt like he must have looked like a pathetic child right then, but he didn't really mind because he saw a twitch of Sasuke's brows and he knew that Sasuke felt bad for what he'd just said. Naruto cleared his throat and looked past Sasuke into his apartment. Sasuke gripped the door, his knuckles turning white, and quickly closed it so that only his face was sticking out anymore. He was very clear with his look of frustration.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's knuckles next, and then Sasuke quickly moved those out of view too. Naruto took advantage of the moment. With Sasuke's hand now hiding instead of steadily holding the door, Naruto simply pushed the door open. When the apartment beyond was revealed, Naruto's could do nothing but stare in shock. Sasuke closed his eyes in dread but did nothing to stop Naruto's actions.

What was normally in picture perfect shape was destroyed. Sasuke's family was wealthy, so his apartment was a modern marvel that people only ever dreamed of living in. From the hall's point of view, the door opened up into a large space. The corner directly to the left was the kitchen. The rest of the space was the living/dining room. The far wall was completely covered in giant, floor to ceiling windows with adjustable tint, which Naruto was relieved to see unmarred. Sasuke currently had the tint turned up fairly high, making the entire space dark. The only light was what could be seen streaming down the hall from Sasuke's bedroom, which was at the very end of the hall that protruded from just beyond the kitchen. The light barely reached into the living room floor though, leaving the big space to be lit only by the little bit of city lights that actually survived the dark tint.

Sasuke's couch appeared to have taken the brunt of the abuse. There was a giant dent in the back of it and the cushions were ripped in various places. The chairs to the dining room table were thrown about, one having flown right into Sasuke's glass coffee table and shattering it.

"What the hell did the couch do to you," Naruto asked, an automatic attempt at making light of the situation. There was nothing light about it though, and not even he believed that half-hearted attempt at a joke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto back away from the door. "Nothing," he spat and slammed the door forcefully in Naruto's face.

Naruto had seen Sasuke mad before, but he had never seen him like this. He had never known Sasuke to throw a tantrum and trash his apartment. Sasuke had shared everything with Naruto, but there had only been a few select times where Naruto could say he'd seen Sasuke showed real, unbridled emotion. He was always painfully in control of himself and Naruto had always hated it. Part of him was glad to see Sasuke so overtaken by his emotions for once though, even if it was painful to watch happen. As a result of being the friend of an angry, easily irritated, and generally disapproving bastard like Sasuke, Naruto had the door slammed in his face many times. He always just opened it back up and walked in. He never thought twice about it, knowing that it was what Sasuke really wanted… even if he would never, ever admit it. But, for once, Naruto was conflicted. He wasn't sure if he should open the door or if he should just turn away.

Sasuke stared down his door from inside his apartment while the blond considered what to do on the other side. Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted Naruto to turn the knob this time, but he also wasn't sure that he could handle Naruto  _not_  turning it and just walking away either. The fact was that Sakura nailed Sasuke at the bar and he was damn pissed about it. He had been hoping that Naruto would just fuck her to his heart's content and then he'd finally realize just how underwhelming she was. Then, Naruto was supposed to accept the fact that he just didn't like screwing her, not the way he would like screwing Sasuke. Sasuke had a master plan in the workds, but Sakura had to stick her nose in and fuck it all up. He'd known that she'd catch on eventually though. She was just too vigilant to miss the signs that not even Sasuke could hide, adept as he was at hiding things. But beyond that, no matter how much Sasuke hated it, Sakura had always been able to see things, even if Sasuke didn't show her.

He wanted Naruto the same way that Naruto wanted him. He didn't want to pressure Naruto though. He had just been hoping that Naruto would figure it all out for himself and come to Sasuke whenever he was truly ready. Oh, the idea of Naruto coming to Sasuke... the idea of Naruto cumming. Sasuke closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Please," he whispered in quiet desperation. "Open the door."

And at that moment, Naruto decided that he would go all or nothing. He was either going to get answers or he was going to get punched. Either way, he turned the knob and unknowingly ingnited the most intense wave of relief that Sasuke had ever felt in his life. He took in the state of Sasuke's apartment again, more thoroughly this time, as he closed the door gently and started walking into the living room.

 _Such a temperamental bastard,_ he thought to himself before sighing lightly.

"Sit down," he ordered as he picked up the chair from inside the broken coffee table and placed it at the dining room table where it belonged. Noticing that his voice and expression were stern, he softened them both and added, "Please."

Sasuke complied without complaint, so Naruto continued down the hall and into the bathroom on the right, across from the guest bedroom. After rummaging around for a minute, he returned with rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. He set the items down on the table and went to retrieve another chair from the middle of the living room, Sasuke's eyes following him silently. When he sat down across from Sasuke, he decidedly let their knees touch. He removed his coat, then, and threw it to the ground carelessly. If the place was a mess, then what difference would his coat make? He glanced up at Sasuke's face for a moment before beginning to work on cleaning his bloodied knuckles from his fight, which he won, with the couch. Naruto dampened a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol and grabbed Sasuke's hand gently before gingerly dabbing at his knuckles to clean off the partially dried blood. Sasuke didn't flinch at all, despite the sting. He was used to pain though, so it had become easy to ignore.

If it had been anyone else touching Sasuke so tenderly, he would have punched them square in the face with no regrets… but it was Naruto, and that made it perfectly okay. He watched Naruto clean his wounds and, slowly, his heart picked up pace. It wasn't from the normal buildup of ravenous lust that he usually felt for the boy before him, but something else. His heart felt as if it were actually splitting in two from a painful emotion that it took a minute for Sasuke to place. And then he realized that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was actually feeling  _heartache_. Despite all the seemingly unrequited feelings between them—although Sasuke had always been sure it was just a matter of time—Sasuke had never before felt this kind of heartache for Naruto. It was precisely because he'd always been confident that time would bring them together though. There was no reason to ache, because Naruto would eventually be his.

So why was he feeling it now? Was it because Sakura had brought the situation into the light and now there was a real chance of Naruto actually rejecting him? Naruto could be scared. He could be uncomfrotable. He could want to end their friendship, or just take a little break from each other. There were so many possibilities, and all of them running through Sasuke's head were negative. Was he just preparing for what he knew would come?

Naruto finally broke the silence, and Sasuke's reverie, when he stopped cleaning one hand to tend to the other. "You really are something else, teme. I don't understand why you got so upset at the bar. It was just Sakura being Sakura."

If Naruto wasn't so intent on Sasuke's hand, he would have seen the wince that Sasuke gave at that statement. His chest was tightening with every word Naruto spoke. His heart was aching more and more to the poinst where he thought that he might actually cry. It was all building up so quickly. This voice, this touch, this company—Sasuke might be on the verge of losing it all. Even if it was just a short time that Naruto wanted to part, Sasuke would go mad without the blond in his life. He needed Naruto, but it was that need that was getting him into this position int he first place.

The idea of an Uchiha crying wasn't as surprising as the fact that Sasuke actually thought it might be _okay_ though. It would be okay, he rationalized, to allow his friend to wrap him up in his arms. It would be alright to feel Naruto's warmth engulfing him, comforting him, loving him, loving him for this last time before they had to go their separate ways. Because even if Naruto was uncomfortable with Sasuke's feelings, Sasuke knew that he was too good a friend to turn a blind eye to Sasuke's pain. He would react in an instant and probably hug Sasuke just to stop the tears, and that might be the last time they hug in... fuck... did it matter? Whether it was a day or a year, it would be too long. Tears were tempting him until…

 ** _Fuck_** , he thought.  ** _Look what you've turned me into, dobe._**

Naruto placed Sasuke's hand gently back on his knee, letting his own hand linger for only a moment. Sasuke kept his bleary eyes focused intently on Naruto's actions, revling in every aspect of their proximity.

"Sasuke," Naruto began nervously. This moment was embarrassing enough without having to watch Sasuke react, so he kept his head down.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. Here it was, the end.

"How many guys have you been with?" Naruto finished, blushing wildly.

It was really unlike him to blush, at least when it came to talking with Sasuke, because the pair shared nearly everything without ever feeling embarrassed. But this was the beginning of a different kind of conversation. This was the kind of conversation in which Naruto let his feelings show and Sasuke, unknown to Naruto, would match them. The realization that this conversation was so terrifyingly far from platonic and that Sasuke, according to Naruto, had no clue made Naruto blush like a child. Sasuke would have felt the same, but he was just so relieved that Naruto hadn't said what Sasuke had been expecting that Sasuke forgot to blush when he replied.

"Three."

Naruto kept his eyes firmly glued to the ground, unable to help feeling a pinch of pain in his heart. He had hoped he could be the first, but he wasn't surprised to find that he wasn't. And Sasuke continued to be happy that Naruto had yet to toss him aside, nervous for the moment when Naruto would, and slightly confused about why Naruto had even asked such a question in the first place.

"Do you think that… well… I only mean," Naruto stammered. "I only mean to ask because… well… Suke… I think…"—Naruto gulped hard—"I think that I… I want…" Naruto finally looked shyly up at Sasuke, and what he saw on the face of his best friend was frightening to him. "S-Sasuke…?"

Sasuke reached up to Naruto's face and softly cupped his cheek. He forgot his dread and anticipation of rejection because, somehow, this didn't feel like rejection. Knowing that he couldn't contain his emotions any longer, he looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and let both the  hope and eagerness shine through. And he wasn't even ashamed. His father would disown him for acting this way, but he didn't give a fuck. This was a moment he was going to savor for the rest of his life. The tears were clearing, though there were still streaks stained on his cheeks.

"What?" Sasuke whispered, urging Naruto to continue.

Naruto's heart was a thumping mess. He didn't know what to do, so just he mirrored Sasuke's actions and cupped his own trembling hand against Sasuke's cheek too, letting his other hand quickly follow. He gently wiped the tears from Sasuke's face and pulled the man ever so slightly closer. Sasuke leaned in even further with no hesitation, but Naruto stopped him when their noses were just barely touching. In that moment, he felt closer to Sasuke than he'd ever been, even though it felt like that small space between their lips was neverending.

"I want to be with you, Suke," Naruto finally murmured. Saying the words made his head spin. He felt sick and dizzy from the gravity of it all.

What was happening? Sasuke was crying. Sasuke was touching him so tenderly. Sasuke was smiling? Sasuke was… S-Sasuke was  _kissing_  him? But how could Sasuke not kiss him? Those had been the only words he'd ever needed to hear.

Letting his confusion disappear, Naruto lost himself in the kiss. Feeling Naruto relax into it urged Sasuke to go for what he had been wanting for so long. He broke the soft kiss to allow Naruto a shaky breath before returning with determination. He pressed his lips firmly to Naruto's and began to move them with purpose. Naruto felt something building up in his throat which escaped as small whimper when Sasuke slipped his tongue out to trace Naruto's bottom lip. Sparks flew all throughout Naruto's body and settled in his groin. Sasuke was kissing him, hard. Who was he not to oblige?

Naruto lost himself to temptation, then, and broke the kiss to move quickly into Sasuke's lap, straddling him in the chair. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and dove back in, dragging one hand slowly through Sasuke's midnight black hair. Sasuke, in return, wrapped his arms firmly around Naruto's waist to pull the blond as close to his body as he could. Naruto Uzumaki was on his lap kissing him like a fiend. What a fucking gift from the gods.

It was Naruto's turn to dazzle Sasuke then. He parted his lips and just as Sasuke was about to take advantage of this new territory, Naruto pushed his tongue onward to battle Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't mind though. Fuck it if Naruto wanted to take charge, as long as they kept kissing. Their tongues grew bolder and bolder as they traded chances at dominating the other. The kiss was growing a bit sloppy, but neither of them cared. It was hot, passionate, and full of desire. And before he knew it, Naruto was grinding himself into Sasuke's lap. He broke the embrace to toss his head back at the much appreciated sensation of his groin against Sasuke's own growing bulge. Sasuke leaned his forehead into Naruto's chest and panted. His head was spinning and he wasn't sure he'd have another moment of clarity before Naruto recaptured his lips, so he took it while he had it.

"Naruto…" He panted hard as Naruto ground harder into him. "N-Naruto… S-S-Stop," he demanded weakly, sounding more like he was pleading than anything else. Though he had asked for it, he groaned when Naruto did stop moving and loosened his arms to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want," Sasuke asked.

Fear was thick in his voice. He was afraid Naruto would say no, but Naruto's expression switched from concerned to amused. He chuckled before roughly grabbing Sasuke's hair and pulling his head back to expose his pale neck. He leaned down and trailed his lips up the length of Sasuke's neck to his ear lobe, where he lightly nibbled down. He let his hot breath flow over Sasuke's ear for a moment before answering.

"I have wanted nothing else for quite some time, teme." He gripped Sasuke's hair tighter, commanding a loud whimper to escape from Sasuke's mouth. "Is this what  _you_  want?"

Sasuke wasted no time with replying and moved his hands to grip Naruto's thighs tightly instead. Naruto released his grip on the man's hair and Sasuke came at him, growling like an animal. He kissed Naruto so fiercely that he thought they might end up sprawled out on the kitchen floor. But, honestly, he didn't mind if they laid on a bed of nails or a bed of feathers. Being with Sasuke like this was enough pleasure to overshadow anything. He sighed contentedly into the kiss. Then, Sasuke clasped his lips hard onto Naruto's throat and his sigh turned into a deep moan.

"I am going… to love you… so… fucking… hard…" Sasuke groaned into Naruto's neck, successfully causing the blond to grind his hips down hard.

Indeed, it was going to be a looooong night.


	4. My Sweet Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemony-limey man on man action. If you can't handle it, I suggest you turn back now. It's not safe.

Naruto and Sasuke stumbled down the hall, planting kisses all over each other and trading chances at pinning each other against the walls every few steps. When they finally reached Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto was the one to peel himself away. But because Sasuke never ceased his attack, grabbing Naruto from behind and kissing the blond's neck, Naruto's eyes stayed glazed with lust and he ended up fumbling with the door knob for a good few seconds.

When the door was finally opened, though, and the lights were flipped on, reality hit Naruto like a freight train. This familiar room that he had been in so many times before suddenly seemed so new and fresh. Crossing the line into that room would forever change him and Sasuke. They would never be the same. This room would never be the same. His energy must have seeped into Sasuke, because the raven slowed to a halt and looked up into the room too.

Naruto's vision honed in on all the things that had just transcended casual. He could never lay on that bed reading magazines while Sasuke typed away like the nerd he was on his laptop doing god knows what technical shit the same way again, not after the things they were about to do on it. He would never be able to flip the light switch and not imagine Sasuke's naked body in the dim lighting he typically complained to hate. Everything would be different.  _He_  would be different. Was he ready for that? Had he really thought this through?

One glanced sideways to catch Sasuke's dark eyes had Naruto wondering why he was even wasting the time to wonder when he could be kissing Sasuke instead, so he smiled and pecked Sasuke's lips before pulling away and turning to face Sasuke. He backed up toward the bed, staring seductively into those deep, Uchiha eyes. He flaunted a smirk as he dared Sasuke to follow him into this new and uncharted territory, to go boldly where no man had ever gone before.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to ravish Naruto—and he bore nearly none of the uncertainties that Naruto was trying, and succeeding, to hide—so he stepped easily into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. Sasuke's room was always lit with ambient lighting. He had never appreciated light as much as Naruto. Only one of the dim lamps in the corner were hooked up to the light switch, though there were a couple more that Sasuke simply preferred not to use. He really only had them for Naruto, because the blond tended to complain if it was too dark. It was just enough lighting for Naruto to fully appreciate the form before him, though, so there was no complaining for once.

Naruto was quick to discard his shoes and socks, and rather clumsily at that. In any other situation, Sasuke would appreciate how adorable Naruto could be, but Sasuke didn't care much for cuteness at the moment. He sauntered up to Naruto, who stood just inches away from the mattress, and pushed the blond onto his back. He smiled devilishly and climbed into a hovering position over Naruto, close enough to sense but not quite touch. He leaned down slowly until his lips were just about to brush Naruto's, sending a hot tingle through each of their bodies. But just as Naruto leaned up to initiate the kiss, Sasuke moved teasingly out of reach. Though amused by the antic, Naruto couldn't help but frown. He wanted contact with Sasuke and he wanted it now, despite the part of his brain that was screaming,  _Woah! Woah! Too fast! Too fast!_

Sasuke didn't hold out on Naruto completely though. He reached one hand beneath Naruto's shirt, shifting his weight back so that he was sitting on Naruto's thighs. His free hand soon joined the other and he quickly disposed of Naruto's shirt. Approving of his new access to the other's body, Sasuke planned his attack while greedily licking his lips. He appreciated the tan skin laid out before him and wondered what sort of state Naruto would be in right then, because even the very tips of his own fingers felt sensitive to the touch.

He kept his eyes fixed on Naruto's sapphire orbs, ready for any indication of pleasure, as he ghosted his fingers up each side of Naruto's torso. Naruto's heart began to thunder, causing Sasuke to smirk. Sasuke let his fingers trace gentle, slow patterns across Naruto's chest. He saw with new and hungry eyes the way the muscles of Naruto's abs lightly flexed each time Sasuke's fingers changed course. He noticed Naruto's perfectly toned pecs and the dark nipples at attention in the center of them and decided to pinch lightly on one of them. Naruto averted his eyes and blushed bashfully, though he could not help a sharp intake of breath at the sensation. But Naruto wasn't sure if that was a pleased gasp or if it was out of shock.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction, whatever its category, and employed the hand still roaming Naruto's chest to tease the other nipple. After a simultaneous squeeze, Naruto's cheeks went redder than a tomato and the subsequent gasp was twice as sharp. Part of Naruto wanted to slap Sasuke's hands away, but the other part of him was totally and completely okay with what was going on. Sasuke turned his attention elsewhere, though, so Naruto didn't have to decide right then and there how he felt about his nipples being toyed with.

When he felt Sasuke's hands moving again, Naruto found the courage to look back at the raven. But Sasuke's eyes were focused on Naruto's lower torso, where his hands were currently flitting down to. Naruto lifted his head in time to watch Sasuke's thumbs slip underneath the top of his pants and press carefully into the hollow of each hip. He was pleased to find that his nerves did not double, at least not until Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet his. Then, Naruto was thoroughly embarrassed. He turned his whole head away, but Sasuke quickly leaned forward and lifted a hand to gently turn Naruto's face by the chin until their eyes met again. He could feel Naruto's ragged breath against his lips as he sweetly caressed Naruto's neck.

"You're nervous," he murmured, never breaking eye contact. When Naruto neither agreed nor denied, Sasuke added with a devious smirk, "Or else you're just ridiculously easy to excite..."

Naruto's only response was an even deeper reddening of his cheeks and a thick gulp. Sasuke began to lean back again to take a moment to asses, but Naruto impulsively decided to switch things up. Maybe demanding some control would calm his nerves, so he maneuvered Sasuke onto his back and straddled him in one quick movement. And Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a smile that reflected his thoughts.

**_This is gonna be fun._ **

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk. Never before had he straddled anyone. If ever he was on top, it was in the typical position one assumed to fuck a woman. Sasuke was no woman though, and Naruto was not between his legs. He was on top of Sasuke and up a little higher than Sasuke had situated himself. And in this position, it was impossible to miss that little—or, rather, not so little, not so little  _at all_ —thing that surely declared Sasuke as nothing but man. Naruto wasn't going to pay attention to that right then though. He was on top now, so he was going to set the pace. He would start somewhere less nerve-wrecking.

Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt much slower than his own had been removed. And just like that, the mood had changed. Sasuke could feel it shift. Where his actions had been greedy and driven by lust, Naruto's were slow and deliberate. Sasuke could tell that Naruto would touch him differently than Sasuke had touched Naruto. Naruto, as expected, took his time to appreciate the pale, perfectly muscled body beneath him. He took in the details one by one, employing his hands to help him do the work of mapping out its structure with care. His fingers gently brushed outward along the lines of Sasuke's collar bones before dipping into the hollow above them. They circled inward and down to brush ever so slightly across his pecs. As opposed to Naruto's gasp, Sasuke sighed. With each stroke of Naruto's fingers, Sasuke felt his heart calming and settling into a pace that he was positive would match Naruto's. Once Naruto's hands touched the cloth of Sasuke's pants, he redirected them so that they could cup either one of Sasuke's hips, where he braced himself as he leaned down to employ yet another part of his body.

He boldly looked up to lock eyes with Sasuke as his lips made gentle contact with the flesh of Sasuke's chest. He kissed a path and nipped at one of Sasuke's collar bones, causing Sasuke to lick his lips hungrily and bring his hands around to explore the defined muscles of Naruto's back. Naruto was quick enough to catch Sasuke's hands, though, and pin them above the raven's head. Without so much as missing a beat, Naruto continued his reverence of Sasuke, tracing the line of Sasuke's collar bone back to the sternum with his lips until finally moving up to kiss Sasuke's neck. He moved his lips up Sasuke's throat until, apparently, finding a sweet spot that made Sasuke squirm beneath him. He paused just long enough to smile to himself before getting even bolder and licking the patch of skin teasingly.

Sasuke sucked in a shaky and ragged breath, encouraging Naruto to take the even bolder course of sucking fervently. Sasuke bucked desirously beneath Naruto and struggled to free his hands. Naruto did let up, though only to supply a whole other source of pleasure. Feeling quite turned on by Sasuke's reaction, Naruto ground down against Sasuke's groin. He moaned breathlessly into Sasuke's neck as their hips moved in momentary harmony.

"Ah~" Sasuke sighed, his breath broken and shaky.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how Sasuke reacted to his voice, so he gave himself reason to moan with more conviction and ground more deeply into Sasuke. It was apparent that Sasuke appreciated the sound of Naruto's pleasure, and Naruto had to agree that the sound of Sasuke's moans turned him up a notch as well. He continued to grind his groin lasciviously against Sasuke's and groaned breathlessly against the shell of the man's ear, and that was what did it for Sasuke.

Sasuke bucked hard and yanked his wrists free of restraint, wasting no time at all in flipping Naruto onto his back and unbuttoning his pants. He leaned in and fiercely kissed Naruto, whose hands instantly ensnared in Sasuke's black locks to grasp and pull. For the few moments that their lips were engaged, Naruto forgot all about the fact that he was supposed to be nervous. That was, of course, until their kiss was broken and Sasuke pulled away to rip Naruto's clothes off. He needed Naruto's bare skin. He needed his hard length in his hands, and he needed it now. But Naruto quickly snatched Sasuke's wrists to stop him, and the look in his eye was frantic.

Sasuke paused and heaved a deep sigh, releasing a load of tension. He let go of Naruto's pants and slipped his wrists free of Naruto's grip. He, then, used his hands in a way that calmed Naruto rather than riled him up. He cupped Naruto's cheeks and leaned in to kiss him gently against the lips. He pressed their foreheads together and murmured, "Relax."

"O-Okay," Naruto answered, too quickly to be sincere.

Sasuke huffed a quiet laugh. "It'll feel good," he whispered.

"I-I know..."

Sasuke leaned back and locked eyes with Naruto. "It'll feel good," he repeated, his voice soft and soothing, not at all a match to the blaze of passion in his eyes.

Naruto nodded in agreeance. When Sasuke's hands made their way south again, Naruto didn't stop him. Instead, he watched intently. He watched Sasuke slide off his lap, remove his pants, and pause with his hands ready to remove the last thin layer of clothing covering Naruto's manhood.

Naruto's eyes darted up to Sasuke in that pause and he stammered, "Y-You first."

The pause went on as Sasuke seemed to contemplate the words, until he eventually just nodded and straightened up. Though he too felt nervous—even if this was not his first time with a man, it was his first time with Naruto and that was monumental—Sasuke managed to keep his face clear of any hint at his emotion. Instead, he gave into the lust and longing he felt for Naruto and smirked with the intent to give his blond a show.

Slowly, Sasuke unfastened his pants and hooked his thumbs beneath the fabric. He made sure to shimmy the hem down with as much exaggeration in his hips as possible. He wasn't intending to appear feminine, but he knew that Naruto was into figures. Male or female, Naruto would definitely appreciate the emphasis. And if it made Sasuke seem more girly, then whatever. It would probably make Naruto feel less nervous anyway... not that Sasuke liked the idea of Naruto imagining him as girl. As Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's movement raptly, though, Sasuke realized the only thing that really mattered was how obviously turned on Naruto was at the moment.

When Sasuke reached the point where he'd have to double over, he simply let his pants drop to the floor. Naruto didn't watch them disappear from sight though. His eyes were locked on something else entirely. In a bold move, Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed Naruto by both hands, urging him into a sitting position. Though obviously confused, Naruto complied and sat up. Sasuke stepped between Naruto's legs and placed the man's hands on his hips.

"I could use your help," he said, sounding extremely seductive to Naruto even without any emphasis to his words.

Naruto, at first, was unable to get past that sexy voice, so it was absently that his fingers dipped beneath the fabric to touch bare skin. When Sasuke cocked a suggestive brow and smirked, Naruto really processed the situation and his gaze was redirected to the placement of his hands. For a moment, he hesitated and his heart began to hammer wildly in his chest. That moment lasted a bit too long for Sasuke's liking, though, and it was all the raven needed to feel insecure. His thoughts looped back to an insecurity from hardly a minute prior.

"If you're uncomfortable—" he began.

Naruto cut him off with a choked, "No."

"That's not convincing," Sasuke added, slight disappointment in his voice. Naruto did not look up at Sasuke, but he swallowed thickly. "A woman would be more appealing—"

"No," Naruto cut in again, this time with far more conviction. He looked up at Sasuke and added surely, "You're  _very_  appealing to me."

Sasuke managed a half smile. "But a women would be more comfortable..."

Unable to deny, Naruto looked away.

And taking that as rejection, Sasuke combed his fingers through Naruto's hair before kissing him at the top of his head.

"It's fine," Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's hair, though his emotions did not at all match the soothing tone of his voice. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. You don't have to process your emotions all in one night."

 _Yeah_ , Naruto was thinking to himself,  _I don't_...

But when Sasuke tried to move away, Naruto's body reacted of its own accord. His grip tightened on Sasuke's hips. "I've processed," he assured, for both himself and Sasuke. "I don't need more time for that, because I get my feelings by now." He pressed his lips together in stern determination. "It's not processing I need. It's courage." With a sure nod and a deep breath, he added, "and I'm not gonna let something so stupid keep me from finally having you."

How swiftly and boldly, so much so that one might think he held a vendetta with the clothing, Naruto pulled Sasuke's boxers down made Sasuke want to laugh. What came out after the suppression was a soft snort of amusement, which caused Naruto's eyes to snap up to Sasuke's and his face to redden significantly as that courage diluted down into embarrassment.

"Are you ashamed of this?" Sasuke asked. Though the question was serious, the lingering amusement softened the edge.

Naruto shook his head no, though his cheeks got even redder and he took to biting his lip and staring firmly at Sasuke's face as he resisted the urge to look down again.

Sasuke sighed softly, unsure how he should interpret Naruto's reactions. "I don't know what to believe."

"It's just nerves," Naruto assured.

"Prove it," Sasuke dared. "If it's just nerves, then get over em. That asking too much? If you  _want_  this, then  _take_  it."

Naruto simply stared at Sasuke for a moment before saying, "It's not too much."

"Then you're gonna need to get used to this guy if you ever plan on sleeping with me," Sasuke pointed out. "It's gonna be hanging there for the rest of my life."

Naruto stopped the nervous chewing of his lower lip nodded. Sasuke was right. It was normal to be nervous, but he had never let that stop him from getting laid any other time. If it was Sasuke's dick that was making him pause, then he might as well get comfortable with it now because he was definitely sexually attracted to Sasuke and he was going to have a hard time never sleeping with him.

Slowly, Naruto's eyes meandered downward. When they finally met Sasuke's groin again, he huffed out a breath, which made Sasuke hiss softly. Naruto glanced up to see that Sasuke was now blushing slightly too, but his eyes didn't linger upward for too long. He cleared his throat and courageously decided to touch, noting the slight twitch as he wrapped his fingers around it before saying, "I don't really know what to do with it."

That made Sasuke laugh. "It's no different than yours," he pointed out, but gently pushed Naruto's hand away. "But since you're so hopeless at the moment,” He pushed Naruto down by the chest. “—why don't you just let me take care of you?" he suggested.

When Sasuke went to remove his boxers this time, Naruto facilitated by lifting his hips. The blush stayed, but his attitude was far more inviting. Half way through re-straddling Naruto's thighs, Sasuke leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve something Naruto couldn't see. When he sat back up and settled into Naruto's lap, he squeezed a slight amount of what Naruto recognized to be lube into his hand and smeared the gel onto Naruto's shaft. He used just enough to eliminate any painful friction. As he started a slow pump, he gently ran his free hand up Naruto's torso. Naruto moaned ever so slightly when Sasuke's thumb brushed a nipple, causing Sasuke's own length to twitch. God, he loved Naruto's moans.

As Sasuke's pace built, Naruto noted how the raven's breathing seemed to quicken too. He didn't miss the growth in Sasuke's length either, or how his eyes lidded and his breath grew shaky. But Sasuke hadn't moaned even once yet. And if Naruto thought about it, why would he? It was obvious that Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's pleasure, but not that much. Naruto wanted to make Sasuke moan too, so he trailed a hand up Sasuke's thigh and, without hesitation, grabbed the man's member. Sasuke licked his lips but did not pause, giving very little indication that he was even moved by Naruto's action at all. But when Naruto began to move his hand, his pace twice as slow as Sasuke's, the raven grimaced and Naruto realized that it was probably too much friction to be enjoyable. Sasuke still didn't pause though, as if he was unconcerned with his own self.

Naruto decided that such was not going to work though. He wanted to see the pleasure he himself felt written on Sasuke's face, so he swatted Sasuke's hand away and shamelessly grabbed both of their erections in one hand, feeling Sasuke grow by the moment. Rather than pump, he rubbed Sasuke around his own length to share in the lube. And once Sasuke was slick enough, he started to pump Sasuke with purpose. Sasuke's face scrunched up in obvious pleasure and he unintentionally squeezed Naruto's shaft. Responding without thought, Naruto squeezed back. It wasn't long until their hands were moving in tandem and Sasuke's hips were bucking slightly into Naruto's hand. By this point, nerves were the last thing on Naruto's mind.

Curiously, Naruto clapped his free hand firmly on Sasuke's ass and squeezed. This didn't seem to bother Sasuke either way, but it certainly turned Naruto on even further, so he didn't give it up. The simple act of kneading of Sasuke's rear had him hissing and squirming twice as hard under the raven's touch. Eventually, Sasuke removed his hand and swatted Naruto's from his own dick to press his body down into the groin below him instead. Naruto employed his now free hand to immediately grip Sasuke's other cheek and squeeze them even more tightly as Sasuke began to rub their dripping erections together. Approving this new sensation entirely, Naruto moaned with more abandon and strings of expletives began to slip from his lips.

Sasuke knew he couldn't take this much longer. The noises Naruto made were just so fucking hot. Certain that they had both reached an acceptable level of hardness, Sasuke decided that he wanted to try for more. He had fucked men before and he had never really liked to bottom, but he wanted the first time with Naruto to be pure pleasure for the blond. He leaned back to look Naruto in the eyes, only to find Naruto's eyes shut tight in ecstasy.

"Na-Naruto…" The blond lazily opened his eyes to half-mast and grunted in response. "I want… you inside me," Sasuke continued, never stopping his relentless grinding.

Naruto's mouth went dry as he remembered that Sasuke had been with other men before and he hadn't. He stared blankly at Sasuke for a moment through the haze of pleasure as Sasuke continued rubbing their bulging erections together, streaks of precum slicking them up more with every hump. But Naruto decided quite quickly that he wanted nothing more than to be that close to Sasuke, to be one with him in a way he knew no other man could have ever been. He nodded in acceptance and, in a second, Sasuke leaned over to retrieve the lube again. Naruto used the break to re-position himself on the bed, scooting back to lay his head on the pillows.

With lube in hand, Sasuke straddled Naruto's thighs again. He squeezed a much more generous amount of lube into his hand and disregarded the bottle before using both hands to slowly smear the gel around Naruto's length. He watched Naruto watch his hands as he ran his thumbs along the underside from the base to the tip, where he stopped to rub each thumb around either side of the ridge around to the front. Then, he used one hand to gently toy with the slit while the other pumped the shaft, causing Naruto's breath to hitch.

Once he decided that his fingers were adequately lubed, Sasuke took the hand from Naruto's shaft and reached around himself. Before he was able to reach his destination, though, Naruto squeezed his thighs. "Wait." Sasuke paused and their eyes met. "I want to do it."

Sasuke's expression folded into immediate shock and surprise. He couldn't believe that Naruto was asking to prepare him, but he just smiled and asked, "How do you want me?"

Naruto cleared the nerves from his throat and gestured for Sasuke to scoot up. Sasuke obliged and shimmied forward on his knees until he hovered over Naruto's abdomen, his hard length bobbing in Naruto's direct line of sight as he reached forward to brace himself on his headboard.

Rather than blush, though, Naruto smirked and said, "That'll do."

With one hand, he reached around Sasuke's leg and coated his fingers with the lube from his own shaft. He felt vastly inexperienced in comparison, but he figured it couldn't be too hard. Just like fingering a girl, except slower and more careful… right? He located the part between Sasuke's cheeks and ran his fingers down until he found Sasuke's entrance. A deep breath and Naruto pushed in gently with his first finger. Sasuke's eyes closed at the sensation in slight discomfort and he leaned forward slightly to poise his ass and allow Naruto better access. Sasuke was so fucking sexy, Naruto decided, as he rocked his hips to help Naruto's finger slide in and out of him. It was unspeakably arousing to seeing Sasuke with all barriers down, loving every second of what was being done to him.

"Another finger, Naru," Sasuke instructed softly after a short stint of careful acclimation.

Naruto obliged and slowly employed another finger to explore this new hole. He rather liked the way it felt and could imagine how tight and hot it would be against his own length. But he could see the added discomfort in Sasuke's expression, and he could tell that it was bordering on pain. He wanted to eradicate that, though, so he used his free hand to cup Sasuke's balls at first. He watched Sasuke's expression carefully, wanting to understand what was good and what wasn't. Sasuke didn't seem to miss a beat though, so Naruto decided that he must not really care for stimulation in that area. Instead, Naruto defaulted to a fail-safe.

Every man liked a handjob, so Naruto treated Sasuke's length as if he'd treat his own and grabbed it with purpose. The simple action of grabbing made a difference that Naruto could see—hips jerked, breath hitched, brows furrowed—so Naruto didn't hesitate to strike up a pace that matched the gentle rocking of Sasuke's hips. He concentrated his fist at Sasuke's tip, where he squeezed lightly with every one of Sasuke's bucks and twisted his wrist. Soon enough, Sasuke's rocking became more needy, and then came the point when Sasuke suddenly gasped as Naruto felt his fingers brush against an exceptionally smooth spot.

Sasuke's face livened instantly with color and he bucked back hard. Naruto didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew that it was good so he ran his fingers against that spot again and again until he eventually had Sasuke groaning fragments of his name. He inserted a third finger somewhere in the midst and Sasuke made no complaints. In fact, he hardly seemed to notice at all. He just continued bucking back harder and harder as Naruto skillfully struck his prostate over and over again.

"S'ke," Naruto cooed.

He needed to be inside of Sasuke... now. And Sasuke felt the same. They shared a quick glance that each understood and moved in tandem, Sasuke shifting to give Naruto room to move as he wished. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto positioned Sasuke under him and straddled one leg, bringing the other up to rest on his shoulder. Naruto may never have been with a guy but he'd been with plenty of women and he, apparently, knew exactly how he liked to do things.

Naruto pressed his straining tip against Sasuke's entrance. All inhibitions had long disappeared and there was only one thing in mind by then, but still he paused and locked eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, signaling Naruto to proceed. He gave no instructions on speed or strength. He wanted Naruto to enjoy this. He wanted to be completely at Naruto's mercy tonight. Being with Naruto was pleasure enough. Fuck it if he had to endure a bit of pain.

But Naruto was surprisingly gentle. He inserted himself very slowly, until his head was just past the ring of Sasuke's entrance. Then, he leaned forward to kiss Sasuke while carefully pushing deeper inside. He had to halt half way in because Sasuke felt so tight around him though. And when he tried to push deeper, Sasuke clenched and Naruto dropped his forehead onto Sasuke's chest.

"Oh, god, S'ke," he groaned. "I-I can't."

Sasuke calmly lifted Naruto's chin up to lock gazes. "You better fuck me," he said softly, his tone a direct contrast to his words. "And you better not cum until I tell you to. Got that?"

That alone made Naruto shudder. If Sasuke kept talking like that, then Naruto would blow his load before ever even moving his dick at all. With new resolve, Naruto began to thrust gently. Sasuke, feeling very little discomfort at all, beckoned Naruto to pick up the pace, so Naruto did exactly as he was told. He thrust more deeply and quickly into Sasuke, grunting with every pound and letting his hot breath wash over Sasuke's chest.

"So fucking good," Naruto breathed. "Fuck, S'ke. S-Say someth—"

The words were interrupted by a dire need to pant, but Sasuke got the point. He was no good at pillow talk, but he didn't really care to be insecure at the moment. Even though he was still adjusting to the discomfort, he felt like he was in fucking heaven. Naruto did that just by being Naruto.

"Ohh god, N-Naruto. You feel so good inside of me," Sasuke whimpered shamelessly.

"Fuck."

"You're so hot. I can't— I can't— t-take your big— dick!" Sasuke punctuated that with a loud moan when his prostate was suddenly relocated.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck, Naruto! More!" Sasuke let another loud moan fill the room. "More!"

Naruto began to pound harder into Sasuke, abandoning all worry of the raven's well-being. He pulled back almost completely before thrusting vigorously back into Sasuke, grunting heavily each time. He focused his movements on the spot that made Sasuke squirm and had Sasuke escalating from moaning to restrained screams in no time.

"N-Na— Na-ru— Na-ru-t-to~"

Naruto loved the way Sasuke sounded, trying to call out his name like that. He had to reply, of course, by calling out broken fragments of Sasuke's name as well. His thrusts became sporadic and he realized that he was close to cumming only when Sasuke informed in pieces that he was about to lose it himself. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips firmly and pushed with as much accuracy and strength as he could into Sasuke's sweet spot .

"Na-Na-Na—" Sasuke was moaning, desperately trying to get the name out. Naruto reached down to stroke Sasuke then, determined to cum only _after_ Sasuke had. He got in three good pumps before Sasuke arched his back high off the bed and finally spit out the rest of the name, "—ruto~"

Seeing Sasuke in that state and hearing his voice hit such new heights had Naruto over the edge himself after just a few more deep thrusts. Sasuke rolled his hips with what little energy he had to milk every last drop of pleasure from Naruto before Naruto finally laid his head down to rest gently on Sasuke's shoulder, letting his body slump down and not giving a flying fuck about the mixture of cum and sweat that he had just lain in. A few short, quiet minutes later, Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and propped himself up on one elbow to look at the other through a haze of afterglow. Sasuke, finally over his own high, opened an eye to look at Naruto and chuckled softly, thinking Naruto was just too adorable.

"What, dobe?" he asked with a smile.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke tenderly. There was no rush to the kiss. There was nothing but pure adoration in it. He was saying something deeper than "thanks for the sex" with it, and Sasuke could feel that.

When Naruto pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's and softly said, with eyes closed, "I love you…"

Sasuke drew in a shaky breath and held it, causing a pause of silence to unfold. After a moment, Naruto opened his eyes to see his partner crying for the second time in one night. At the sight, he couldn't help but think that he was seeing a whole other man in Sasuke, not that he was averse to this man. Naruto kissed Sasuke's eyelids gingerly. And when he pulled back, Sasuke finally allowed his lungs relief and released his breath in a content puff. His eyes fluttered open and there was something soft, yet fierce, within them. It was something Naruto was sure he had seen from Sasuke so many times before. And, yet, it was brand new, for never had it been shared in this light before. It made his heart flutter, and he could tell that the feeling was mutual.

Naruto would have settled for the sweet look Sasuke was giving him, but Sasuke mustered the courage to take it a step further and voice his emotions fully for once in his life. He interlocked his fingers with Naruto's and whispered, "My… sweet love." It sounded so strange to hear words like that come from his own mouth, but they felt right in Sasuke's heart. And the smile that threatened to split Naruto's face in two made it feel even more natural. As smooth as honey dripping from his lips, Sasuke murmured a finishing, "I love you too."


End file.
